Dulce hogar
by dany0.oki
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP.(resumen) Yo también te amo


**Dulce hogar**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

—Pero que es eso...

Mi pregunta quedo en el aire. Cuando vi pasar corriendo al minotauro marron tras un humano que se había infiltrado al bosque.

—Ja Ja Ja Ja—Shaoran venía de regreso.

—Pero que demonios te pasa.

—Lo siento Sakura, mi intención no fue espantarte, pero viste que rápido corrió ese humano.

—Si, pero últimamente he visto a demasiados humanos por aquí.

—Quizá se deba a que es Otoño y navidad se acerca, muchos humanos cortan arboles...

No puede evitar no sentirme mal, varias amigas mías habían nacido en pinos y ahora están muertas.

—Sakura perdóname no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes, solo ... si necesitas algo estaré dentro de fresno.

Fresno era mi árbol, el me dio la vida. Shaoran era un minotauro que ha ido contra las reglas de su naturaleza, se supone que debe comer carne humana para cumplir su destino sin embargo, el solo los ahuyenta, a un no se que hará Poseidon cuando no tenga remplazo para el monotauro en curso. Yo soy Sakura, soy una dríada, las dríadas somos seres mágicos, que le damos vida al bosque, pero como somos dadores de vida tenemos nuestras propias restricciones. Una de ellas por ejemplo no podemos alejarnos mas de 300 m de nuestro árbol por que eso provocaría la muerte.

Shaoran se fue y yo me quede dentro de mi casa. Las horas pasaron y pronto los días, no tenia ganas de ver ni de hablar con nadie.

Cuando una tarde a finales de Otoño, empece a escuchar ruidos. Una hacha tal vez.

Tac Tac Tac eran los ruidos, rápidamente me levante y fresno comenzó a sufrir y con el mi cuerpo empezaba a golpear mi cintura.

Era el final, yo iba a morir igual que mi árbol, por mas que intentara defenderlo me agarraron con la guardia baja.

—¡SAKURA! Bastardos...

Era la voz de Shaoran, poco a poco las heridas cesaron y pude salir, solo para encontrarme con Shaoran inconsciente y siendo llevado por los humanos. Eran muchos, una cantidad de hombres considerables para ganarle a mi gran Shaoran.

No.. no... NOOOO! Era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, tenia que buscar ayuda. Intente detenerlos, levante ramas y raíces y aun así no se detuvieron. Me fui alejando cada vez mas de mi fresno y perdí el conocimiento.

—Sakura, regresa—Escuche una voz que me llamaba. —Vamos Sakura, si Shaoran se enterase que estas así volteara el bosque entero.

—Sha..o..ran.

—Si se que se lo llevaron pero te ayudare a que regrese.

—Gracias Kero.

—No hay por que Sakura.

Me levante y camine un poco.

—Necesitamos ver a Meiling , ella podrá ayudarme para que pueda estar lejos de Fresno y salir en busca de Shaoran.

Kero solo asintió con la cabeza. Comenzamos nuestro viaje, no era largo pero nos llevaría la mitad del día.

Al fin llegamos al claro donde la ninfa podría ayudar.

—Vengo a una audiencia con Meiling, busco ayuda y socorro.

Las ninfas siguieron al fondo del lago.

—Como es que hablas su idioma.

—Bueno uno de los muchos artes de las dríadas es este don, hablamos muchos idiomas y dialectos.

Dije mientras alzaba mis cejas en forma presuntuosa.

—Bueno hablaran un montón pero no sobreviven 301 m lejos de casa.

—Cállate! BAKA !—Grite mientras una raíz hacia una traba para que Kero cayera al lago.

Las nifas que venían de regreso junto con Meiling empezaron a reír. Un Elfo como el era casi imposible que una dríada inofensiva como yo le haya echo caer.

—Hola Sakura, dime en que puedo ayudar, pero antes donde esta Shaoran.

—Me lamento que al intentar proteger a Fresno una gran cantidad de humanos a sometido a Shaoran vengo a que me brindes la posibilidad de ir a buscarle sin morir en el intento.

—Tienes alguna idea de donde este.

—El incidente fue hoy, con el peso de Shaoran no llegaran lejos tendrán que pasar la noche antes de pasar la frontera.

—Bien tienes 3 días para que Shaoran vuelva o tu no mueras.

—Gracias Meiling solo necesito esta noche.

—Regresa con Sahoran Sakura. Tienes 3 días.

ME di la media vuelta, Kero se levanto hizo una reverencia y me siguió.

—Doña serenidad sigue enfadada contigo por que Shaoran decidió que eras tu la mejor opción.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de color carmín. Hace muchos años Shaoran llego y era envidiado y deseado por todos. Pero entre todos los seres tomo la decisión de consagrar su vida a mí. Yo en un inicio no le quería, realmente me parecía grotesco y terco. Era grande y feo. Pero con el paso del tiempo su forma grotesca fue cambiando. Y posteriormente me platico su vida, su destino y su plan de no seguirlo.

—Se llama Meiling, y no lo se Kero pero a mi también me pareció que era una advertencia lo ultimo que me dijo.

Seguimos corriendo, hasta llegar a su aldea donde le dieron un caballo.

—¿No quieres uno?

—No Kero, nosotras podemos viajar por los arboles, de echo podría decirte que esta misión es mas lenta por tu culpa.

Kero mostró un rostro de desaprobación, pero no me dijo nada. Seguimos por el bosque y llegamos a la frontera donde Shaoran se encontraba.

—Psss Shaoran

Cuando Shaoran volteo su rostro mostraba alegría pero al mismo tiempo preocupación.

—Regresa a casa. — Fue lo poco que pude entender cuando movió sus labios.

—Siempre juntos recuerdas.

Me dedico una sonrisa. Lo cual me dio una mala espina.

—Kero dame la una daga.

—Bien pero con mucho cuidado, no te vayas a cortar.

—Solo dámela

—Que genio

—QUE ME LA DES

Ssssshhhh! me señalo mientras los humanos se ponían de pie.

Por culpa de este inculto insubordinado los humanos habían despertado.

—Oíste eso.

—Si vino de los arboles.

—Vayamos a ver.

Cuando comenzaron a subir comencé a rogar que el hechizo saliera bien

A dormir, a dormir, a dormir humanitos, a dormir, a dormir y así soñaras. A dormir.

Con ese ultimo canto los humanos comenzaron a desvanecerse y a roncar.

—Estuvo cerca. Por cierto no cantas mal.

—Kero solo dame la daga.

Una vez con la daga mi trabajo era fácil, bajar del árbol, acercarme a Shaoran y cortar las sogas.

—Hola Shaoran

—Hola Sakura

Comenzaba a cortar las sogas mientras Shaoran me veía con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Me cautivaba su mirada, cuando empezó a ser mas humano, me gustaba ver como el mismo se fascinaba con su nueva apariencia cuando veía su reflejo.

—SAKURA CUIDADO

El grito de Keronos alerto a los dos. Era Eriol, un conocido traidor de las filas de los protectores del bosque. Hace bastante tiempo no sabia de el.

—Así que nos vemos de nuevo Sakura, pero como es que sigues viva. No espera Meiling, esa ninfa.

—Es algo que a ti traidor no debería importante

—Bueno Sakura te pediré que me regreses a mi minotauro.

—Tu minotauro, es mas mío, es mas humano, es mas consiente, que querría una bazofia como tu con mi minotauro.

—Vaya vaya eres una dríada bastante altanera y grosera.

—Solo atacamos cuando nos vemos amenazadas, ¿eres tu una amenaza?

Eriol sonrío burlón y no me contesto. Kero ya esta a lado nuestro.

—Vaya Kero sigues siendo el ciervo de este par.

—Es algo que a ti no te importa. Mejor vete y no saldrás herido.

Fue después de eso que perdí el conocimiento y nuevamente Shaoran ya no estaba a mi lado.

—SAKURA, ¿donde esta SHAORAN?

—Meiling, de verdad perdona...

Meiling, me soltó una cachetada.

—Te di a Sahoran por que el confiaba en ti, yo confiaba en ti.

—MEILING—Grito Rica, quien era una de las hadas que vivía en nuestro bosque.—No tenias que hacer eso.

—Como no, lleva dos días tirada en el prado, le di un don y no es capaz de ocuparlo.

—Dos...días

Solo atine en pararme y regresar a Fresno. Había fallado.

—Sakura— Si ese era mi nombre, primero fue pronunciado por Kero.

—Vamos, no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Sakura— La segunda fue Rica

—Vamos Meiling quiere disculparse, sal

—Yo no QUIERO DISCULPARME, ella tiene la culpa de esto.

—MEILING

Pasaron semanas, yo solo quería a mi Shaoran de vuelta. Mi árbol fue secandoce, igual que mi alma. Había perdido contra un bastardo lo mas preciado para mi.

TAC TAC TAC unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en mi Fresno.

TRAG.. Era mi tronco rompiendoce.

—Pero que esta pasando.

Cuando me asome, un gran monstruo estaba golpeando mi Fresno con su cabeza para intentar romperlo. Shaoran había vuelto a ser el monstruo que era cuando recién llego.

A mi alrededor todo había sido quemado o talado.

—NOOOOO SHAORAN BASTA

TRAG ... TAC TAC...

—BASTA !

Poco a poco mi fuerza se fue quebrando, y Shaoran solo me miraba con unos ojos rojos llenos de odio y Eriol atrás de el lo sostenía con una cadena del cuello.

—Que se siente Sakura que tu vida terminara en manos de tu amado.

Ese no era Shaoran. Salí por completo del árbol y tome su rostro peludo mientras me hundía en el llanto.

—Vamos Shaoran, tus amigos, tus sueños, Meiling, Rica, Kero, Yo...

Mis piernas ya no me sostenían, me rendí una vez mas y deje caer mi cuerpo.

—Sha...o..ran...también te amo...

Después una luz se presento frente a Shaoran. Tocando su frente y al hacer contacto con el esa luz se extendió por todo el lugar.

—Mi nombre es Tomoyo—Alma, vida y creación de un nuevo porvenir. Te ordeno que te detengas.—Dijo con voz solemne. Mientras Sahoran bajaba sus manos y caía en sus rodillas.—A ti Eriol te ordeno que mueras al igual que los tuyos.—cerrando su mano los hizo pedazos.

Después hizo un chasquido a sus dedos y el bosque floreció de nuevo. Finalmente me dijo algo que no pude entender en ese momento.

—Sakura, regresa. Por favor regresa, perdóname.

La voz de Shaoran sonaba en mis oídos. ¿Perdón? ¿porque?

—Sakura, no me dejes.

Su cabeza estaba colocada en mi vientre. Con mis mano derecha tome un mechón de su pelo.

—Hola, monstruo.

—Sakura

Fue lo que dijo mientras lloraba y me sostenía en sus brazos. Me abrazo y seguía repitiendo perdón.

—Oye, tranquilo, perdón por que, yo debería pedirte perdón, no supe cuidarte.—Dije lo mas fría posible, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

— Sakura casi te mato, destruí nuestro hogar y me perdí, fui un monstruo.

—Exacto te perdiste pero regresaste.—le mostré una sonrisa cálida y siguió llorando.

Lo observe y deje que se desahogará, su cuerpo era de un humano completo. Vestía un pantalón corto rasgado hasta las rodillas y no tenia nada encima. Era humano...

—COMO ERES HUMANO !

Levanto la vista y dijo

—Tomoyo, dijo que Poseidon había dicho que era un fracaso de minotauro, que podía ser libre.

—Lo lograste, terminaste con tu destino.

Shaoran tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso.

—Ejem ejem, nosotros también ayudamos, me gustaría un beso Saku...—Kero no pudo terminar por que Shaoran le había lanzado un puñetazo en el estomago.

—Me alegra que este de vuelta Shaoran.

—Gracias Meiling, Rica. Sakura no lo estuvo sola gracias a ustedes.

—Je Je Je Je si verdad, como te prometí, haría lo posible para que ella este bien.

—Pero dijiste que mal...—Rica no pudo terminar la frase por que Meiling la tomo del brazo mientras la sacaba del bosque con la boca tapada.

Mientras Kero y Shaoran discutían y Rica y Meiling se iban una burbuja bajo y se introdujo en mi pecho.

Buenas mamá...


End file.
